Dangerous Obsessions
by Reesechan
Summary: Prologue pt.2 is rewritten and replaced. Jing x Stir.
1. Prologue Stir

Disclaimer: King of Bandit Jing does not belong to me. I do not own the rights and do not make any money from this fic. The rights belong to Yuichi Kumakura. I am only a fan.

Dangerous Obsessions

By: Reesechan

Note: This chapter is told from Stir's point of view.

------------------+Prologue: Stir+------------------

I should have known something was up when I noticed he hadn't been eating.

I called him on it while we were eating at a yakitori place. He told me this one makes the best in the world. I figured he would know since he does travel a lot and has been just about everywhere. Maybe even places that most people would not or could not go, knowing him.

Oddly enough, I do know him. At least more than most other girls, considering what Kir told me at times. I am the only one he ever travelled with for this long, without it being a new heist.

Since I have been traveling with him for awhile, I know that his favorite food in the world is yakitori. Now we are in the place that makes the best in the world and he is sitting across from me and looking up at the sky through the window. If I hadn't looked out of curiosity myself, I would swear he was watching something. Maybe he was looking for Kir; I haven't seen the albatross for a couple of days.

I had been traveling with Jing for about a year and I know that sometimes he sends Kir somewhere. Of course he never tells me where. With Kir gone, it is a good thing and bad thing.

Well, not bad…actually its good… really good and fun. With the bird gone, Jing gets this sort of devilish look, when the mood strikes him, and we fool around a bit.

…Okay, **a lot**.

I can't think of many women that can be around a guy who looks like him, with a body like that for so long and not want to touch. Unless, the woman has different tastes and I am not one of them.

It has to be a crime for what he can do with his hands and mouth.

We do have the sense to stop before we go too far though.

Never mind that. Being around Jing, I can recognize when he is hiding something. It is more of a feeling, really.

I had a feeling that he was hiding something from me this time.

Since we were sitting in the back and not many people were around since it was late, we had some privacy.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Jing continued to scan the night sky. "Don't feel like it."

"What's wrong?"

He glanced at me then went back to looking out the window. "Nothin'."

"…Jing." He smiled as he recognized my tone of voice.

He calls it my Princess voice and I most likely had the look he calls the Royal gaze. He likes to tease me.

This time he did look at me and with that same gorgeous smile. "Nothing is wrong."

Liar.

I opened my mouth to argue with him, but the next thing I knew he was sitting next to me and kissing me.

How in the world he moved that fast, I really do not know.

I'm not entirely upset about it, but I wish he would give me a straight answer.

I told him this.

His reply was to start kissing and nibbling on my neck.

I bit back a moan. "I… I am serious Jing." I heard him chuckle.

"I am not going to forget because y…..hah….you are doing that."

He paused at that.

I rushed on while I had no distractions. "You might as well tell me, you can't make me forget by distracting me."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolu…Jing?" I was in his lap. Partially anyway.

"Hmmm?" He wrapped one arm around me and I swear his eyes were slightly green. That and his body felt bigger. Not as in fat but more muscled and toned.

"What are you doing?" I felt my cheeks heat up when I saw what was in his eyes.

He chuckled. That chuckle I hear when he is full of mischief. "Nothing, yet." I felt his hand slide up my thigh.

My eyes grew wide when I realized his intent. "You are not serious?!" I whispered furiously. I put my hands on his chest when he bent in to kiss me again. I felt the first brush of his fingers at the junction of my thighs.

"We can't do that!" I could feel my face heating up as he continued.

"Do what?" He said that too innocently and he pressed harder.

I grabbed his arm to keep him from continuing. He cocked his head to the side and looked directly at me.

Good he was listening.

He used his other arm to pull me closer. His next statement made my mouth drop open in shock.

He pulled on my panties. "These are in the way. I'm moving them."

He is so not listening.

"What are you moving, Jing?"

I have never been so happy/disappointed to see Kir in my life. He won't do anything with him around.

As if he read my mind, Jing smiled at me

"Don't you dare." I whispered to him, while I shifted back into the seat, and discreetly fixed my clothes.

Jing chuckled, but removed his hands from under my skirt. He kept his arm around me and answered the avian.

"Hey, Kir. I was talking about these."

He used the chopsticks to scoop up some yakitori and put it in front of my mouth. I opened my mouth without really paying attention and tried to ignore that lecherous look the bird had.

Liars, both of them. You know exactly what he was doing. Kir is most likely much more of a pervert from what I hear him saying sometimes. I sometimes wonder if he actually knows what he is saying or if he is repeating something he heard or read at some point in his life.

I am thankful he didn't press the matter though.

I am going to make him pay for this.

I realized what he put in my mouth then turned and frowned at the thief.

I glared at him.

He smiled.

Carrots. I hate carrots.

---Later that night---

I took a shower and got into bed.

I realized as I was drifting to sleep, that Jing successfully got me to not to ask any more questions.

I will have to find a way to get him back for that.

Screw the feeling I had.

I _**know**_ he was hiding something now.

------------------------+DREAM+---------------------------------------

_I was running and I was scared._

_I was not in Zaza, I was somewhere else and I was looking for something._

_A horrible feeling of dread had come over me since I awoke and was getting stronger by the second._

_As I went over the hill I found what I was looking for. _

_Who, I was looking for._

_They were to still._

_It couldn't be._

_I kneeled in the dirt next to them and pulled his head in my lap._

'_Wake up'._

'_You have to wake up'. _

_The tears were falling from my eyes._

'_Wake up.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: I will rewrite Part 2 of the prologue later on today. - Reesechan


	2. Prologue Jing

Disclaimer: I do not own King of Bandit Jing. I am just a fan. It belongs to the people who own the rights to the series and book.

Dangerous Obsessions

Prologue: Jing

* * *

I should have known that she would catch on sooner or later.

She is not like the other girls I have met during my travels.

Heck, if she was she wouldn't have lasted as long on this journey.

More than likely wouldn't have been with us in the first place.

I smiled and leaned down on lay on the roof of the hotel. I sat there for a bit just letting the cool night wind sweep over my frame and ruffle my hair.

I wondered how much longer I could keep her distracted from asking questions. Knowing her, she will find a way to get back at me for all those times I distracted her, as well as get me to tell her whatever she wants.

…

I am kinda looking forward to it.

'**Till the point where you have to make good on your promise.**

…

**Other than that I would love to see her carry out whatever she plans.**

… Why are you awake?

**Neutral boy hasn't been paying attention to the moon phase.**

_Leave him be, he was distracted._

Apparently they both were awake, which was rare.

I felt **It** grin. …**Distracted indeed.**

_I like getting distracted. It should happen more often. Let her ask away._

My mouth dropped open. How can _It _say that considering that particular one was a…

_It_ snorted. _Not that type._

…How do I tell her I am a…

_**Figure it out.**_ They said in unison. Even rarer that they completely agree.

…

…_She is having a nightmare again. Go comfort her._

Huh?

**I can go distract her.**

NO. Go away.

**You're no fun.**

I felt one smile and the other was pouting as they faded till I couldn't feel them any longer

I jumped down to Stir's room, which was separate from mine, and climbed into the bed with her.

I pulled her into my arms and whispered a few words in her ear. After a few moments she quieted down and went into a deeper sleep while holding on to me.

I decided to stay there to make sure she didn't have any more nightmares.

As long as I make sure to get up before Kir.

Those are questions I will not want to answer with him.

* * *

Long awaited rewrite of Jing's prologue. All will be explained later on. No, he is not schizophrenic.

-Reesechan


	3. Prologue Kir

Dangerous Obsessions

By: Reesechan

Prologue: Kir

It was very early morning, when I stretched my wings and surveyed the room with sleepy eyes.

I didn't see Jing.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and checked again.

Nope. The thief was nowhere to be seen. I didn't hear him anywhere either and his scent was not as prevalent as it would have been if he was still in the room.

I wonder if he fell asleep on the roof. He has a habit of going up there at times. He is going to catch a cold one of these days.

I flew out the balcony door, up to the roof and took a glance around.

Nope. No Jing.

Hmmm. Where is he? I wonder if he went out to get food, but it is way too early for that. Nothing was open yet.

Where could he be?

… Well, there is one place that I can look.

It was my idea in the first place.

-+++ A couple of days before +++-

"JING! I should have my own room."

Jing smiled and continued walking to the front to pay for the yakitori. "Why?"

"So I can invite pretty and sexy ladies to my room."

"There are only two rooms left where we are staying."Jing chuckled asked the clerk how much, paid and then motioned for Stir.

"I have an idea."

"Hmmm…" He opened the door for Stir whom had grabbed a couple of candies. She opened them both and placed one in her mouth and placed the other at Jing's lips. She raised her eyebrows in question to the offered candy. Jing got his answer as he opened his mouth to accept.

"I can have one room to myself and whatever pretty ladies I invite. You and Stir can have the other room and share the bed."

"…" Let that echo in their minds.

I swear the temperature went up a few degrees and they were both frozen. Their body language spoke volumes.

Jing lowered his gaze and spoke first. "Not a good idea, Kir." Jing held Stir's hand and accepted the proffered candy into his mouth. He gave slight flick of his tongue to get the last dregs of sugar of her fingertip. This caused the princess's breath to hitch and bite her lip.

"Why?"

I had confirmation to an answer I was asked when Jing turned to look at me. His voice was slightly deeper and his eyes said way more than he realized.

"Not. A. Good. _**Idea**_."

I sighed. "…Fine."

We went back to the hotel.

I enjoyed those reactions that day. It was interesting to watch. Jing is very skilled at keeping his composure and desires in check but at certain times when it comes to Her Highness it slips.

Apparently, when he still thinks I am gone or not around those tight reigns he keeps on his desires are pretty much frayed to the point they could snap. She seems to be wearing down, too.

I do have to give them credit for keeping themselves in check for this long. Especially Jing, since I know what he is. Stir, I am not quite sure yet. I am pretty sure she is human, but there are times, when I think back to the fight in Zaza, that has me wonder if that is all.

I am not sure if he knows that or not. I always suspected something but not what I was told.

I flew over to Stir's balcony window and luckily the curtains were slightly open.

I almost slipped of my perch when I looked through the glass.

The brief, deathly, glare I received from **that** **one** had me remembering the reason I was awake this early. I had to meet with a certain person again. Sometimes it was more than one.

I spread my wings and flew off.

Jing would pitch a fit if he found out.

He will pitch a fit when he does eventually find out, most likely.

I don't think I could blame him.

Who wouldn't if they found out their father has been alive and has been blocking them from finding their mother.

Hi! Life happened. I can update again, later. I may work on my other stories first though. Whichever pops in my head first. Please Review. ~Reesechan


End file.
